With the advent of new technologies and different communication protocols used in computing systems, circuits need to reliably operate over a broad spectrum of data rates as well as signal levels. For example, in the realm of computer systems, a connection port may be used to couple several devices that use different communication protocols that use different data rates and signal levels. In these situations, the circuitry coupled to the connection port need to reliably operate with the various devices that may be coupled to the connection port. Thus, any advancement that allows this circuitry to operate over a wide range of data rates and signal levels may be beneficial.